Text Messages
by FrEaKyAoIFaN
Summary: He's just your everyday student,except,he's invisible to the world. He's a top student yet he has no friends,no social life,and no one to welcome or greet him when he reach home. Until he receiving strange text messages. Discontinue 'til further notice.
1. Day 1

**Text messages  
**

**-  
-**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach characters, so don't sue.

**Pairings:** Grimmjow/ Ulquiorra

**Warning:** Bad grammar (not beta read), Yaoi, probably late updates, can go out of characters in some part (this is not intentional), and chapters tend to get a bit angst.

**Rating:** T to M but future chapter safe M.

**Summary**: He's just your everyday college student, except, he's invisible to the world. He's a top student yet he has no friends, no social life, and no one to welcome or greet him when he reaches home. Until recently, he starts receiving strange text messages very night from an unknown ID sender.

**A/N:** everything in this story is completely fictional, there's nothing realistic even the telephone numbers, therefore please do not question me on which country these numbers are used, I am trying to keep as far away from reality as I can, also please don't ask me why as well, anyway please enjoy the chapter.

-

* * *

**Day 1**

**-**

**-  
**

Becoming a famous novelist is his dream, writing to let the world know what he thought through his words. Even if the majority of his stories are fictional based, wouldn't hurt to toss in a few reality here and there to complete his plot.

Ulquiorra Schiffer is an independent young man on his second year of college degree. He got his dream and reaching his goal is the only thing he lives for. He got no life in the outside world – they didn't need him, so why would he bother to mingle with mindless fools. Ulquiorra only strives for perfection never letting down his perfect composure, just showing the others how below they were to him, how insignificant they were to him.

Everyday are the same as he walks to each classes, he would ignore their ranting and whispering directly at him. They tried to get a rise out of Ulquiorra just for satisfaction, but failed miserably. His face remains a blank, vacant of emotions. Those he regards as trash even dared go as far as trying to bully him, just because Ulquiorra looks frail and small. However he proven to them wrong, never judges a person just by their looks, because he is much stronger in strength than how he appears to be on the outside. Despite how much urges Ulquiorra wanted to kill them, how much he loathes them to the point of severely harming them, he is still in control and refrain himself from crossing over the boarder.

Today is no different; they would all quickly move out of the way, throwing dirty looks at him, giving snide comments either in fear of what he would do to them, or in hatred of who he is. Just a bunch of idiocy rumors trying to intimidate him.

They would comment on how his eyes looked, how big they were and scary they looked with those dark rims outlining them, or how the dull green iris with cat slits made him looked like a demon. Or the fact how deadly pale he is compared to a dead corpse and the room would grow in an awkward silent at the dense atmosphere.

Classes would come and go, and Ulquiorra wouldn't even notice that the clock tick by. He didn't have anywhere else to look forward to, he wasn't like any other students labeled as normal. Waking up, going to class, going home and study are becoming more of a chore than a daily routine. Which in speaking Ulquiorra do not find it disturbing, but rather does his task easily and sufficiently, that is good enough.

Home is another story. Everyone students around him would go home have a lovely family to greet them, the warmth that he lacks in. He does not envy, because he knew it would be useless trying to get something you can never have. He does not get sad, because what's there to get sad about, that's just self pity, which he rather not waste energy on. The better to describe him as _**he doesn't care,**_ because there's no need for people to understand each other, there's no meaning in living, just tolerant at their existence, just tolerating his existence… that is all.

The sky is getting dark, and Ulquiorra just turning around the corner to reach his small apartment for himself. Two set flight of stairs, second floor, a blank white door with a number 4 imprinted just above his head, and then the in the safety of his home. Ulquiorra pushes open the door and he would have good look before entering out of wary habit.

It wasn't much of a home, just a place to rest, to store in required items for daily life and just a place to keep himself sheltered. The apartment consist of one big spacey room with the kitchen linked to it, the only separate rooms were the bathroom, laundry and Toilet. The bed is on the farther back corner next to the window, the desk and chair next to it, a much bigger table with four chairs settled on the spot that linked the kitchen and main room together, a counter in the kitchen and small radio. A small balcony can be seen farther after the table set, only have four petite plant pots. The walls, the tiles, the floor, ceiling and everything else are covered in white; one can mistake this to be a hospitalizing area than a personal home.

Much less to say it is quite empty not personal touches needed, save for the one decent size framed artwork on the back wall; a picture of the sea and a lone figure standing in the middle of the image, staring into the ever blue ocean. But no matter what other say, they aren't worth his interest, this is his place his sanctuary.

Closing the door, Ulquiorra shut the gateway to the outside world to be in his own solitary.

Dinner was supposed to be the last meal before the day ends, but Ulquiorra didn't eat often, and regularly skips his meals, have it be breakfast, lunch or Dinner, he couldn't stomach them. And frequently his trips to the hospitals also increases, his personal doctor express major concern to his health both physically and mentally, and suggest he eat more and some counseling would do him some good.

Ulquiorra had to be truthfully, he didn't felt like eating or wanted to eat at all, and his doctor entitled him to have eating disorder, not to mention mental unstable, only to have Ulquiorra glaring darkly at the man. Ulquiorra is sane and he knows it, he didn't need some doctor telling him he's crazy and malnutrition, he felt perfectly fine.

His doctor should already know that talking or advising Ulquiorra would only be futile attempt, but nevertheless the man did his job, even if it's a bit over the board the man would personally check up on Ulquiorra at his home weekly to cease him from drop anymore of his body mass.

Aside from his health and mental issue everything is normal to him, until recently that is. Ulquiorra have been receiving strange text messages on his phone. It is slightly disturbing, but all the same Ulquiorra ignores it and shut his phone back onto his bed, and placing himself onto the quilt covered mattress.

Staring at the wall for a few seconds and his phone starts vibrating due to an incoming text messages. Slightly frowning, Ulquiorra sits up and open his flip phone to take a look. That frown returns once he saw the message.

_-_

_-_

_Inbox (1):_

_(Sender +88098790768688)_

_**Hey**_

_**Wanna talk?**_

-

-

Ulquiorra crunches his brows ever so slightly, who was this person and why is he texting to him, they were both practically strangers, and Ulquiorra wasn't exactly a people person to begin with. With a sigh Ulquiorra decides to ignore the person texted to him, flips the phone back down and carelessly drop it onto the comfortable bed. Shutting his green tired eyes, Ulquiorra proceed to call it a day and sleep.

Again the sound and vibration coming from his phone, lazily his pale hand reach over to grab the smooth dark green phone, and flip it open. A small irritated sound emits from his throat, Ulquiorra is getting a bit annoyed at the sender.

_-_

_-_

_Inbox (1): _

_(Sender +88098790768688)_

_**So, are you lonely?**_

-

-

Finding it preposterous and utterly rubbish, as Ulquiorra lets out a small sniff as a reply. This sender, whoever they are, looked like they were high or something, sending stupid messages to him. His finger quickly clicks the option button and deletes unwanted message.

_**Lonely?**_ Was that only word describing him as? Completely and utterly blasphemous nonsense, he is not for the world _**lonely**_, he loves the darkness and the solitude that welcomed him. The noises and presence of other drove him to the verge of insanity, he didn't need to lose his mind to trash, and he didn't need trash, only himself.

Once more the world seems to be against him tonight, because his phone is once more animated loudly to put in the least. With a visible exhale, Ulquiorra looks at the screen of his phone.

_-_

_-_

_Inbox (1):_

_(Sender +88098790768688)_

_**Why don't you talk?**_

-

-

Somewhere here and there Ulquiorra could feel himself twitching, this was getting ridiculous. Pressing the option, Ulquiorra find himself verifying the sender ID number as if it would magically pops up a random name. Yes there is the number, but Ulquiorra whacked his memory for any number he knew, however failed miserably he didn't know this sender ID number.

Ulquiorra is very good at ignoring trivial things; this petty messaging is no different, except why does its starting to annoy him. Ulquiorra was just about to switch off his phone permanently for the night, until the next text message stops him dead on his track. Dreading what he will read next, but regardless Ulquiorra opens the message.

_-_

_-_

_Inbox (1):_

_(Sender +88098790768688)_

_**I wanna get to, know you**_

-

-

Ulquiorra's eye twitched. _**Get to know me?**_ Relaying that over and over again in his head, who is this imbecilic fooling around with? It was a last straw; the message sender has yet to take notice of his silent as a sign of _**"leave me alone"**_ point, and rather continuing his texting to Ulquiorra. So Ulquiorra had to verbally tell his sender to personally leave him alone, even if he has to resort to verbally assaulting them. However firstly, he have to know who this is, and if Ulquiorra already known this person it might make his night easier.

_-_

_-_

_Writing message:_

_**Do I know you from before?**_

_Message (sent)._

-

-

After sending off the message, Ulquiorra can't help it, but pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance**, **_**why can't this night be over already**__._ Ulquiorra mentally asking himself, this story is getting ridiculously annoying for his own good, and he didn't need to get any crankier than he already is. Seconds later a new message present itself on his screen.

-

-

Inbox (1):

_(Sender +88098790768688)_

_**No, but we could now.**_

-

-

A firm frown fix onto Ulquiorra's face_, __**was this some sort of sick joke?**_ This reply to his answer, clearly they do not know each other, so why is this_** sender**_ keep on annoying him to the point of wanting throwing his phone at the wall, smashing it in the process.

Giving it some more thoughts, Ulquiorra couldn't help it but be suspicious of this sender, what does this person want from Ulquiorra? Sure Ulquiorra used to come from a wealthy family, which is before he left everything behind to make his own life, took nothing and begin to make his own. Was this person trying to get close to Ulquiorra, so they can take him for ransom? The thought nearly make Ulquiorra wanted to laugh, but chooses not to, since the sender would get nothing if they did get Ulquiorra.

As far as Ulquiorra is concern, the day he left his family and adopted new surname, is the very same day his family disowned him. They wanted him to be their puppets and mould him into their image, but he rebelled and wanted out, and out he got. His father was especially strictest, stated from since he was a child, if he set foot outside of the family, they would deny his existence as their son forever. Ulquiorra have no regretting leaving his family or the fact he walked out of their life, he is content knowing he could do whatever he wanted now.

Ulquiorra remembered those days very well, like it was just yesterday. Even if he did moved on and out, his mind is still stuck in the past he can never get away from. The vibration from the phone in his hand snaps him out of his thoughts, and a message on the screen.

-

-

Inbox (1):

_(Sender +88098790768688)_

_**Like I've said before, wanna talk?**_

-

-

Now evidently annoyed, and Ulquiorra didn't cared if he is being rude, because this was probably another trash from his college, trying to make him paranoid of stalker, kidnappers, or just plain messing with him, so he doesn't get sleep. Ulquiorra isn't a fool, and isn't stupid to have not picked this up the first attempt, who exactly were those trash messing with here.

_-_

_-_

_Writing message:_

_**One, I don't know who you are**_

_**, or why you are talking to me.**_

_**And two, I don't want to talk to anyone much less you **_

_**, so I appreciated if you leave me alone, trash.**_

_Message (sent)._

-

-

With that last straw Ulquiorra literally switches off his phone, and nearly slammed it onto the desk nearby. This was one annoying night. Tomorrow he got classes to attend to, and an assembly school meeting, which he dreads to be present at. However he has an image to keep, even how much he hates it

Reaching out for the night lamp, Ulquiorra turns it off and doze off…

_He knew he couldn't sleep, but,_

…. even if only a few couples of hours, it will do.

-

-

* * *

_**---- (TBC) ----**_

-

That's it for chapter one day one of _**"Text messages".**_ There won't be any other characters beside Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, so bear in mind; they are only two characters in the whole story, likely mention or hint of other characters (no names). Chapter two will be coming up shortly, I hope you enjoy it, comments, advices and constructive criticisms are welcome, and flames _**are not**_ and will be remove.


	2. Day 2

**Text messages**

-

-

-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach characters, so don't sue.

**Pairings:** Grimmjow/ Ulquiorra

**Warning:** Bad grammar (not beta read), Yaoi, probably late updates, can go out of characters in some part (this is not intentional), and chapters tend to get a bit angst.

**Rating:** T to M but future chapter safe M.

**Summary**: He's just your everyday college student, except, he's invisible to the world. He's a top student yet he has no friends, no social life, and no one to welcome or greet him when he reaches home. Until recently, he's starts receiving strange text messages very night from an unknown ID sender.

**A/N:** Not Beta again **_"** , but working on Both the story _**"Stealing gold, stolen heart"**_ and _**"Text messages"**_ at the same time, need to get these ideas out of my head soon, so I'll start losing motivations. Both stories are Grimmjow x Ulquiorra, not much notice, but please enjoy the story.

Also I thank you for those who reviewed my story, I didn't think this piece would interested anyone much…0_0"

-

-

-

**Day 2**

-

-

-

It wasn't a good night sleep as Ulquiorra had expected; he kept on waking up every one hour, but it was efficient enough for him. What was wrong, he didn't know. His mind kept on returning to those preposterous messages in his phone, why did he even care he didn't find an answer to it. Of course he shouldn't care about trifle things, but here he is, mind relaying back those words.

Was he really lonely? Obviously his mind already screaming at him with no, but the word sort of stuck in his mind. He is not lonely and Ulquiorra for all he cared don't associate with anyone, never. He only speaks to those who he deemed necessary or even worth of his reply, he didn't bother with trash.

Rambling about in his mind, Ulquiorra failed to notice he had gone back to sleep, subject left forgotten for the time been.

About an hour later his eyes decided it was time he should rise up, again. A small sigh escapes his lips, and turn to look at his digital clock. The screen had four digits and two letters in capitals glowing in red light, viewing **05:30 AM**.

Deciding to get up because there was little point lying on his bed knowing he cannot fall back to sleep again, Ulquiorra start his daily routine. Get up, freshen up including a morning hot shower, make breakfast but he never consume much of the meal, get dress and pack up readying for the day.

Personally it sounded like a list of forgotten chores, but Ulquiorra didn't pay it much attention. Ulquiorra hold the record of always be punctual, well mannered and the only student with perfect grades, so he isn't going drop it any time soon.

At the counter half way downing his cup of coffee for the morning, Ulquiorra forgot to turn on his phone. Stopping mid step, his brows scrunch together, why did he needed a phone in the first place when he didn't speak or have the need to contact anyone? It was weird, Ulquiorra mentally whacked his brain trying to find the answer, then again the only resolve he could come up with why not throw it away when it is so unneeded, but to answer that he didn't find a reason to throw it away…yet.

His slick dark green and black phone lay where he'd slammed it the night before, perfect sitting there. Ulquiorra took it into his hand and switch it on.

It makes a sound of coming to life, and a welcome appeared on the screen.

Ulquiorra was about to click the lock buttons, when suddenly the screen changes viewing: **You receive 5 messages.**

A frown formed on his face, Ulquiorra opened the messages to see what it was; Ulquiorra had one horrible flaw and it was his curiosity and it will someday be the end of him

-

-

-

_Inbox (5):_

_Message 1:_

_(Sender +88098790768688)_

_**don't be mean**_

_**, there's nothing wrong with talking right?**_

_-_

_-_

_Message (2):_

_(Sender +88098790768688)_

_**Why don't you wanna talk to me?**_

_**Did I say anything offensive to you, did I?**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Message (3):_

_(Sender +88098790768688)_

_**Sorry if I offended you**_

_**, I hope you're not angry.**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Message (4):_

_(Sender +88098790768688)_

_**I take it your silent**_

_**, means you're angry.**_

_**Can I do anything to make it up to you?**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Message (5):_

_(Sender +88098790768688)_

_**Come on talk to me.**_

_**I don't like the silent treatment, yanno.**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Ulquiorra stared at the screen and stared some more, as if he was trying to see if he read it wrong. Was this person really dense or what? Most people had took Ulquiorra's silence as a way to say _**"Get lost, I don't talk to trash"**_ vibe or look, somehow, just somehow this stranger failed to notice the hint; even if the hint was right in front of him, flashing in bold text.

A sigh left his lips for the second time that morning. Perhaps finding out his sender identity would help him, to deal with whomever it is sending him these preposterous messages. Thinking back Ulquiorra had just gotten his phone just last month so it was still an unregistered number, therefore no one should have it, aside the school who held student personal profile confidential. There was no way the teachers would give our student's private information to just anyone.

Shaking his head lightly, Ulquiorra best gotten himself dressed in his school uniform; white vest, overlaid with white school short sleeves shirt, along with black blaze, black trousers and black shoes all traditional style. Glancing back if he had left anything on, Ulquiorra was satisfied with it and leisurely walked out of his apartment door.

Today, somehow he could feel in within the depth of his mind, today something was not going to be a good day. However that didn't scare Ulquiorra, he didn't have emotions to begin with let alone fear. Another thing about going to class was, finding out who this imbecilic sender identity. Even though Ulquiorra have no clue to start off his search, the list is ridiculously long, it could have been just about anyone, and he needs to narrow down his search.

Without realizing, Ulquiorra had already reached the front school gates. His jade eyes glancing toward his wrist watch, he was fifteen minutes early. A sigh escaped his lips; Ulquiorra made his way toward the building, might as well lay out his plans. On the other hand if this sender is clever, they already be catching onto Ulquiorra's plans, and hopefully they didn't.

Just in about fifteen minutes from now, the real battle begins between him and that stranger.

As expected the campus ground became overcrowded with students, it became too hard for even Ulquiorra to keep constant observation of all of the occupants, actually it was almost impossible for Ulquiorra to watch over a thousand students closely without missing a few pieces. Staring out from the window seat, Ulquiorra tried to study the others inspecting for any trace of awkwardness toward him.

For the past ten minutes, nothing had changed. The other students were just casually doing what they normally do, that also ignoring Ulquiorra's own existence partly of the reason was because Ulquiorra was so quiet, he was invisible to the world, and secondly Ulquiorra waved off the cold shoulder vibes, it was safe to say hardly anyone sane enough to approach the pale young man without receiving his end of the death glare. Anyhow so far on Ulquiorra's plan, it wasn't even working out as easily as he had first thought. Frankly speaking no one really heed much attention toward him, so who was it that watched him in the shadow without even him noticing?

Ulquiorra's lip tightly pressed together, the classroom was nearly filled up, and almost all of the students are in their seats or leaning on their desk talking to their neighbors. Working logically that sender must be someone from his class, tutor class or not he would have the same class for every subject, excluding major subjects, where the students would split up due to their intellect levels. Best bet was someone was in the same class as Ulquiorra for the past few years, high chance they were in the same class, and bigger chance they would sneak his person information off the desk, since it was their tutor requested personal sheet not too long ago. Still, the list hasn't slim down one bit, still too many names yet to be crossed out.

Quickly glancing at everyone in the entire class, Ulquiorra listed everyone onto his mind. The girls definitely wouldn't be involved in this, most were too caught up in their gossiping, talking about latest fashions, movie stars and other trashy stuff Ulquiorra couldn't careless about. The guys on the other hand, were…not trustworthy. The geek section, Ulquiorra maybe a top notch student and all but he is once for all is not a geek in the other students' dictionary; they would rather labeled him as an emo, translated to someone who looked depress and wore dark clothing. Like always Ulquiorra ignored them, because trash will be treated as trash, not worthy of his interest.

Back to the investigation, the guys in his class were pretty much divided into different groups. A group called themselves the Shinigami; there were a few girls there too but Ulquiorra didn't want to dwell much into the matter. On the other hand another group also with a few girls called the Espada; those two as far as from what Ulquiorra can recalled were the two biggest and recognized gangs in their campus, and probably in the area. Also from what Ulquiorra could recall there were other smaller groups out there, but they were quickly dispersed due to the two new rivalry groups.

However sometimes in last year two more groups came together making the Hollow and Vizards gang, they had strange names. Shinigami was certainly Japanese name for death god, Espada signify ten blades in Spanish, what exactly were Hollow and Vizards? Does Hollow mean empty? Depress perhaps? That's just sounded strange, then again speaking of strange, Vizards? What are those? Are they some kind of wizards, and that "W" turned into a "V" because of the accent? It was confusing to the better term; Ulquiorra was in an unfamiliar territory with this sort of predicament.

Oddly enough, each gang would have an emblem or something that represent a symbol of their gang. The Shinigami would wear additional black to their school uniform, a piece of clothing that would greatly stood out, and once when Ulquiorra was going to buy some food from the grocery store, he notice all of them wore black outfit, it was…an odd sight to witness.

The Espada's traits were a small proportion of random animal skills, jaws, horns, etc placed onto their head, face, and neck and on top of their head. Makes Ulquiorra wondered how on earth do they get it to stick onto their facial part without it dropping off, was it a really, really good super glue or something? Another odd thing about the Espada group were their numbers, they self proclaimed to be the ten blades, but with only nine members? Who was their last member? Shaking his head so very lightly, Ulquiorra decided not to question their motive further. Another additional to their trait were white clothing, exactly opposite to the Shinigami, all of their members wore white piece of clothing.

The Hollow was another story; they all drew large holes on their stomachs or chest and wore large masks, they rather looked a bit like cross between skulls designed from either African or Hawaiian tribes. How on earth does those imbeciles wear freaky masks to class every single day of their lives? Don't they feel at least suffocated wearing it? Once again Ulquiorra didn't want to dwell into their motive.

Lastly the Vizards, peculiarly enough looked like a normal group. There was no special trait to symbolize their gang. Then again they were a newly formed group, but unlike the Hollow; who just formed and made a huge commotion on their first day, the Vizards were normal, wearing school dressing code, Ulquiorra fret to admit that he has no idea about them.

The Shinigami the most well-known members were some bright headed guy with a matching ill-mannerism, another red head but not so bright, another red headed but this time a bubbly female member, a petite black hair girl, a dark skin and tall guy, a guy with glasses and dark navy blue hair, a short guy with white hair, a bold headed one, a effeminate guy with strange feathers or yellow/red slashes sticking from one of his eyelashes and lastly a strawberry blond girl with large bust and a flamboyant personality.

The Hollows were made up of a few guys Ulquiorra failed to recognize any of them, except an albino guy with yellow eyes and a psychotic grin on his face, definitely a guy Ulquiorra rather not see or come within a hundred radiuses.

The Vizards were another unfamiliar group, and Ulquiorra yet again failed to know most of their members, because not all of them attended to class most of them liked to run off playing hooky, but Ulquiorra knew the leader, a blond man and a sly grin.

The Espada, everyone would know their faces like the Shinigami they were all well known. A brown hair guy who always fall asleep in every class also receiving a ridiculous amount of detentions that he never showed up to, a dark skinned blond girl, a lanky guy who resembled a spoon and Ulquiorra had the urge to kill him every time he tried to take a shot at the pale man, a guy with bright blue hair loud mouth with a repulsive manner, to bluntly speaking a complete pile of trash in Ulquiorra's eyes, moving on a dark skinned guy who always mediates for some reason, a pink hair effeminate guy with red spectacle, a guy with messy dark hair who talks about fishes, a large oversized bold male, and lastly a seaweed color hair girl.

In another word, Ulquiorra didn't like any of these mention above. Ulquiorra would simply ignore their whole trashy existence and walk away, rather than waste his time on them.

The bell rang echoed throughout the hallway. The teachers arrived and class has already begun, Ulquiorra pushed his urge to find out who his sender were at the back of his mind, and focus on his lesson. Already a few minutes the teacher had started his lesson members of the Hollow already started causing grief for the professor.

"Yo, teach how 'bout sumthing fun fer a change, uh?" the assuming leader, the albino male shouted out loudly.

"Shirosaki Hichigo, if you don't be quiet I will send you to the principal's office!"

They began to throw paper planes, pencils and other equipments they could lay their hands onto; throwing them around the class room, and at other students. Along the way the Espada and Shinigami had joined stating out deafeningly that they will not lose.

Complete utterly idiots.

Simpleton trash.

Ulquiorra let out an invisible sigh; this was going to be another long day he dreaded, and not really looking forward to. The pale young man decided to stare out the window, this whole routine of the Hollows were getting old and he knew he would get little work done now, probably no work done at all.

While distracted, little Ulquiorra realized a pair of eyes always glances toward his back, keeping a constant watch on his every move.

-

-

-

**TBC**

-

-

-

I'm sorry for the lame ending not to mention really bad chapter; I sincerely apologize I am too caught up working _**on "Stealing gold, stole heart" **_and "_**Follow me home"** _therefore my attention span for this story just gone off the rooft x.x_**.**_ After chapter two **of **_**"Text messages"**_ it will be on hold until _**"follow me home**_" ONE-SHOT is completed. i Thank you those who reviewed/add/alert this story, I can promise (not guarantee) once **_"Follow me home"_** is done I can focus on this story.


	3. Day 2 5

**Text Messages**

**...  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or their characters.

A/N: I'm sorry for the very late update, due to lack of free time and lack of inspiration to continue the story; however a few updates will happen. However Updates will be very slow, and frankly I just wanted to finish off a few of my stories. Honestly this story didn't come out as planned; it's starting to move into something else different than the original version.

Warning, Ratings, Summary: please see previous pages. Once again, not Beta read yet. Pairing will be Grimmjow/Ulquiorra.

...

**Chapter 3:**

**Day 2.5**

**...  
**

As far as Ulquiorra was concern, the classes today wasn't half bad, if you don't really count on the Hollow and Shinigami declaring war during their fourth period for some idiotic reason, Ulquiorra failed to recall or rather it wasn't even worth merit mentioning. Then somehow amidst the said silly announced war between the two gangs, somehow, just somehow it astound Ulquiorra as the Espada gotten involved or to a certain extent they were dragged in the middle of it all. Without a further due the Vizards gotten sick of it and lashed out at them, resulting an all out war with all the infamous gangs in the school.

Ulquiorra had the urge to groan out in protest, what was this? A supermarket on their mega sale day? Or that American Gladiator show? For the sake of love, this was a school; well it was supposed to be a school. Glancing at the corner of his eye, Ulquiorra inwardly muttered curses at the cowardly teacher, hiding in the corner behind his desk.

The only good outcome of this stupid all out war was that no one bothered Ulquiorra. The bad thing, well all this commotions, Ulquiorra had yet to locate his stalker. Usually Ulquiorra wouldn't bat an eye about this, surely he was surrounded by trashes, but one of those said trash managed to slip through his keen green eyes, and that was what had ticked him off. So this officially made it, this stalker is rather cunning, easily fitted with the shadows and very observant of Ulquiorra, and those were his conclusion, but this conclusion only made him slightly more paranoid and wary than usual.

The bell rung,

...the Ringing sound echoed throughout the hallway.

Break time.

Ulquiorra examined the classroom again. That fool of cowardly teacher ran out and screamed class dismissed, however his scream went unheard as members of the four notorious gangs were too busy screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. The other students in class...well they just took out their lunch and watch the whole brawl in amusements. Some of them betting their lunches or money on which gang were going to win, some of them shouting encouragement to the gang they support, and well it wasn't worth mentioning the rest.

Without further ado, Ulquiorra gotten up, push the chair into his table and quietly left the becoming crowded and ear deafening place. Crowds were something Ulquiorra rather avoid thank you very much, he wasn't a people person, and the loud screaming were starting to give him an incredibly big headache.

Outside of the school field, Ulquiorra stood in front of a large old oak tree.

It is summer now and nearing to the summer break within a few weeks.

Glancing upward, for an old tree, it was beautiful. The branches were full of luscious green leaves, sheltering his eyes from the harsh light of the sun's ray. The small opening spaces, a few light rays manage to escape through, becoming patches of light onto the ever green grass beneath his feet.

This was his place, his world, the only thing that kept Ulquiorra sane. It soothes his soul and calms the never melting ice from fast proceeding to casket his heart.

Wordlessly, Ulquiorra made it to the trunk of the oak, and gracefully sat down leaning onto it to support his tired body. Ulquiorra have no clue why he was constantly tired, he had hardly done anything to be this excessively exhausted, he didn't strain any stressed over the last few years, it just...Ulquiorra just felt like every day his energy, his life energy were slowly slipping away, but that's only probably his paranoia talking.

About to slip away into the comforting slumber, his pocket started to vibrate; a message.

Ulquiorra blinked a few times, to actually think this person was sending him more messages during the day, without delaying, Ulquiorra flipped open his phone to take a look.

...

_Message 1:_

_(Sender +88098790768688):_

_Yo, u just missed the show. _

_Where didja go man?_

_...  
_

Ulquiorra debated in his mind, whether or not he should answer/ reply to this message. The pro is that he would be able to know who his stalker is, wouldn't do him much harm, the cons...Well there isn't much of a con really; Ulquiorra would kill the person if said person pushed him the wrong way. So to put it bluntly, it was curious reason, and for once Ulquiorra cursed the sender, for once Ulquiorra decided to reply back to the sender this time, not counting his crude comments before.

...

_Writing message:_

_**I'm outside, on the field. **_

_Message (sent)._

_...  
_

Once Ulquiorra click the send button, pale lips inhaled and waited patiently for the familiar vibration would soon to come, responding back to his own reply. Many minutes passed by, Ulquiorra lost track, it was a surprise. Usually he would get the next message almost immediately, but now...nothing.

A quizzing look at his blank screen phone, Ulquiorra failed to notice a presence nearing him. Not until the said presence looming over him, overshadowing his light. Turning upward, Ulquiorra frowned at the person towering over him; he was not pleased to find who it was.

"Yo."

Pale blue gravity defying hair, matching shining blue eyes with sea green eye marking on the bottom frames, a cocky grin Ulquiorra found himself starting to hate, and his uniform almost looked like his street wear, fitted so well with his toned body, Ulquiorra had to admit, this person had the body he lacked. But the man himself, is one person Ulquiorra frown in distaste, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques___._

"Whoa, what's with the look, man?" Grimmjow asked, blinking his eyes at Ulquiorra's reaction of his presence.

"What do you want, Jeagerjaques?"

Grimmjow, Held up his metallic blue phone, flipped it open and pointed to it. "I asked where you were."

Ulquiorra lifted an eye brow at this, questioning look in his eyes.

"You obviously said _"outside on the field",_ Grimmjow shuffled the back of his hair with an exaggerating sigh, "You know how bloody big this _"school field" _is? It took me forever just to find you."

There was a paused, Ulquiorra didn't know what to say, and Grimmjow knew Ulquiorra wasn't a chatty individual, so it was to be expected on his part.

"You are the sender to these messages." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah." Grimmjow nodded otherwise.

The silent between them this time extended longer than the first. So Grimmjow, without an invitation, took his seating on the bark of the tree trunk, next to Ulquiorra. The said person with curious eyes watched the whole movement without a blink. Curious to why this person went the trouble of trying to communicate with him? Ulquiorra knew he didn't want any sort of social contact with anyone. Yet here he is, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, trying to be familiarized with him.

"Why?" Ulquiorra asked quietly.

A bit startled at the sudden question, Grimmjow blinked, and looked at Ulquiorra. Grimmjow wasn't expecting Ulquiorra to start off a conversation, granted he knew the black haired male would start to question his motive, so no surprised there. Grimmjow didn't open his mouth to speak right away, and he knew his silent was odd if the look on Ulquiorra wasn't a dead giveaway.

"Um...don't you get...lonely?" Grimmjow started off hesitantly, and looked over to see the near to startled look upon Ulquiorra's face.

"Pardon me?" Ulquiorra asked, blinking as if he had heard it wrong.

"Don't you get lonely?" Grimmjow repeated himself.

Silence...

The look on Ulquiorra's face, instantly it screamed _"please elaborate" _sign. Grimmjow reluctantly glanced at Ulquiorra and then looked almost immediately away. A small shook of his head, that cocky grin made its way back to his face, and Ulquiorra note, this grin, wasn't the same, and it somehow felt different, just about forced. It was as if, the blue haired male in front of him was...covering up something, however Ulquiorra pushed it to the back of his mind, and it wasn't his business to know what Grimmjow's problem was.

"Ah, it's nothing." Grimmjow waved it in dismissal.

"I see." Ulquiorra paused.

Another silent blanket covered them.

Ulquiorra was staring at Grimmjow, analysing, calculating this enigma known as Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. From the first time at Ulquiorra's distant the blue hair man was nothing but an obnoxious, loud mouthed, arrogant, cocky and an annoying trash who craved for attention, the kind Ulquiorra usually ignored. However up till now, at a closer look, the Grimmjow Ulquiorra has envisioned was different from the one sitting a few inches away from him; he was quiet too quiet and Ulquiorra wasn't sure if this was his good twin or the world had finally died.

Those blue eyes...

Why, or how Ulquiorra wasn't sure of himself, but the gleam in those blue eyes said something, and Ulquiorra knew, eyes were the window into one's soul. Besides that, the spark of destructive violence and psychotic madness were clearly absent in those eyes now. Instead, they were replaced; with what Ulquiorra make out was blank and emptiness. Ulquiorra nearly scowled at himself, he can't assume yet, he don't know this person and should not be reading too much into someone else, someone he shouldn't get involved with for Pete sake he was a gang member after all.

"Why are you here?"

At the sudden voice, Grimmjow startled, he looked like he nearly would have jumped, but refrain from doing so. Blue eyes meet green ones, Grimmjow's mouth open, close and open again, but nothing came out of them.

"I don't know..." Grimmjow shrugged lightly. "Thought...you might want some company...?"

"Company...?" Ulquiorra parroted the last word, giving Grimmjow a look.

"Yeah...so?"

"I don't want any _"company"_, especially from trash." Ulquiorra said coldly, and turned away from Grimmjow's sight.

A frown found its way onto Grimmjow's face. "Trash...? Well aren't you a nice guy."

Ulquiorra said nothing, but glanced at the other.

"You know what? I don't even know why myself." Grimmjow rumbled out. "The one time I follow the feeling in my gut, I ended up with a crude comment from a very "_polite"_ guy."

Ulquiorra said nothing, and continue to ignore the other's existence.

"Aren't you fun to talk to," _Fun as staring at the wooden tablet in your kitchen that is_. Grimmjow finished it in his mind, however the expression on his face was all that Ulquiorra needed to assume what the other were thinking.

"I don't even know why I bother trying, since you're obviously keen on giving me the cold shoulder." Grimmjow puffed out in annoyance.

Ulquiorra still said nothing, and maintaining his eyes onto the field in front of him, hoping, maybe Grimmjow would finally catch the big obvious hint; Ulquiorra does not want the other here.

"So tell me..." Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra with an annoyed look. "Do you find me _THAT_ annoying?"

This time, Ulquiorra did turn around and finally graced Grimmjow with speech, even if it was only one word, one syllable.

"Yes."

The answer was frank and point blank crude.

Grimmjow frowned at the answer.

Ulquiorra expected that, and he also expected after his answer, Grimmjow would take the hint and leave him be. Then again there was something Ulquiorra didn't expect at all today, it was that:

Grimmjow's frown had turned into a toothy grin.

A cocky, obnoxious grin...

Ulquiorra's green eyes widened if only a fraction and he blanked out.

This was definitely something Ulquiorra had not expected at all, he expected Grimmjow to blow up a fuse in anger and stomped away, not give him a grin as if he, Ulquiorra just given the said blue haired male more encouragement to pursue whatever the other was planning, and because of that, he, Ulquiorra was becoming greatly unnerved.

Without another word, Grimmjow gotten up, and brushed away the dirt on his pants. He stood up confidently towering over Ulquiorra, grin never leaving his lips. Grimmjow rushed off, not before waving uncontrollably at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra's mind was still a blank, not processing what just happened.

His only conclusion was that, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was an idiot at best.

A deafening ring echoed throughout the air, snapping Ulquiorra out of his stupefied demeanour. The alerting sound was to tell all students within campus that break time was over, and class is back in session.

Surprisingly though, Ulquiorra was not looking forward to his next class, knowing a certain blue hair maniac was going to be there eating at his conscious, and then finding himself oddly even more draining than usual. Nevertheless Ulquiorra, gotten himself to class with a few minutes to spare.

...

Class...

This was however another story.

Class: it was supposed to be a quiet sanctum where students have their heads down, nose buried into their books, silently studying.

Sadly this was not the case for Ulquiorra.

Why? Because his classes were turning into a hazardous warzone, that's why.

Sometime Ulquiorra found himself cursing silently in his head, and asking why, why does this happen to him? Had he committed evil deeds back in his previous life to deserve such a horrible fate as this? All he wanted was get this over with, study as hard as he can, graduate and leave this horrid place and make a living. But fate had to screw his normal life up, putting him into classes with these...barbarians. And those sorry excuses for teachers were pathetic, too pathetic Ulquiorra felt sorry for them...almost.

Ulquiorra can understand why his teachers' cowardice, the gangs in his classes or precisely in this entire school would make street gangs looked like third rated nothing. Before a few times, teachers had enough balls to try and stop them from tearing each other up, only to end up in a coma, and said pitiful soul is still in a coma even now. Regardless to say, Ulquiorra understood their fear for safety, and therefore didn't intertwine.

Ulquiorra took quick glances at Grimmjow, the other showed no indication he was interested or even watching Ulquiorra at any point. The said blue haired male, was too engrossed in his fights to even notice Ulquiorra was staring down at him, searching Grimmjow, as if looking to find the same Grimmjow who approached Ulquiorra earlier. Conversely it was a futile attempt, it was like the Grimmjow Ulquiorra had a glimpse earlier, had...vanished, only leaving this person full of destructive violent streak in it's waken.

Needless to say the rest of the classes for the day were uneventful.

And Grimmjow didn't even look at him at all.

What was there to say?

What did he expected?

Did he obviously thought his small weird talk with the blue hair male actually meant something?

Ulquiorra stopped in his track, a flash of shocked washed through his eyes, but it disappeared within a second.

Why did Ulquiorra care?

"_Don't you get lonely?"_

What was about that trash that made Ulquiorra so interested? What was it about him made his mind racing all over just to knowledge his existence? Knowledge the fact Grimmjow had an effect on him? Ulquiorra made sure to himself that he was not _"lonely"_ by any standard. Yet why had that comment bothered him, why have that comment lingered onto him so?

The final bell made itself known, and without a second thought, Ulquiorra was the first one to bolt out of the classroom of course without making himself looked like he ran off, like he had seen a ghost. Because everything around the classroom was starting to become too stuffy, and he was starting to suffocate from a problem, known as Grimmjow.

"_Thought you might want some company?"_

Ulquiorra stopped just right outside the school gate.

He didn't understand, and Ulquiorra hated the fact there was something out of his knowledge and out of his understanding. Stubbornly Ulquiorra pushed every of those lingering thoughts to the afar and deepest part of his mind, there where it will be locked up and the key would be tossed away somewhere, never to be found again.

Ultimately Ulquiorra was able to calm himself down, and found the resolve to walk off, only to be stopped midway...

"Ulquiorra!"

As if time had stopped, and felt time had frozen his body along with it, Ulquiorra didn't want to acknowledge the call, not once at all.

"Man, finally I caught up to you." The person finally stopped running, and hunched over beside the frozen Ulquiorra, breathing heavily.

"Jeagerjaques..." Ulquiorra eyed the other, and straighten up.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Grimmjow grinned.

Ulquiorra was fighting in his mind, the logically part was screaming at him to say no, yet a small other part was telling him, why not. Indecisively, Ulquiorra had no idea what to say, only to have a staring match with blue eyes.

"What?" Grimmjow's grin died replaced with a frown.

Ulquiorra opened his mouth to say something, but his voice died and that something dissolved away.

Grimmjow tilted his head slightly, looking at Ulquiorra expectantly.

A small sigh escaped pale lips. "Hn," Was all Ulquiorra could mutter and began to walk away.

The grin finally crept back to Grimmjow's face, and happily rushed to Ulquiorra's side before the black haired male could get away.

For the whole walk, the silent this time was comforting for the both, occasionally Grimmjow would start a conversation, Ulquiorra gave no indication he was listening or did he reply. His silence only fuel Grimmjow further and in fact it was not discouraging him one bit, which almost frightened Ulquiorra.

"So, I was thinking..." Grimmjow started out casually. "Maybe we could, you know, hang out?"

Ulquiorra stopped in his track.

The sudden halt made Grimmjow crashed onto Ulquiorra.

In resulting they both fell in a heap of tangle limbs.

Ulquiorra felt a vein popping onto his head, but refuses to give into anger, because of this clumsy fool. Grimmjow however let out a lose thread of colourful curses, only to have Ulquiorra elbowing him, telling him off as not to use foul languages. As Ulquiorra turned around to face Grimmjow, who was still above him, that's when something clicked...

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques physics were much more toned, his body and muscles were hard, and his form was much bigger than of Ulquiorra's small mass. Much to say this was quite a blow to Ulquiorra's ego, the part of himself he never thought he would have.

Snapping out of his demeanour, realisation hit him like cold water. Grimmjow was still on top of him, and they were in a very...compromising position out on broad day light and in public no less, still staring at Ulquiorra square in the eye; the blue eyed man gave no indication he has yet to notice this "awkwardness". Ulquiorra suddenly felt small, inferior and even vulnerable, but those expressions were gone within a flash, as it was replaced with a withering glare directing at the said person above him.

"Jeagerjaques..." Ulquiorra hissed out. "Get off."

Blinking stupidly Grimmjow finally dawn to their predicament, and jump right up, but only to stumbled down and landed hard right onto his behind.

"Ouch...," Grimmjow groaned out, "S-sorry, man...oww..."

The glare has been forgotten, as Ulquiorra observed almost amused and nearly cracked a small smile of laughter at the poor soul before him, known as Grimmjow. The smile was gone as fast as it came, but it didn't go unnoticed by the said blue hair male.

"...did...did you just laugh at me?" Grimmjow blinked.

"No." Ulquiorra said in a deadpan voice, as he gotten up. "Are you planning to sleep on there too?"

"Screw you, Cifer. " Grimmjow frowned as he gotten up, a small fire sparked in his eyes before it vanished.

Ulquiorra said nothing, as he resumed his pace as if anything had happened. Grimmjow had done the same, and now beside the smaller male.

"So, got your answer yet?"

"..."

"Well...are you free this weekend?"

"..."

"How about if you don't have plans, we can hang out on weekends?"

"..."

"Aren't you a talkative one..."

It was back to quiet again, and Grimmjow became a little bit fidgety.

Suddenly a stop...again.

This time Grimmjow was made to be more carefully not to crash onto the smaller male. Blue eyes scanned as they stopped next to an apartment, without a word Ulquiorra walked toward the front gate.

"Ulquiorra...?"

"This is my stop." Ulquiorra informed. "Thank you for the walk."

"You haven't answered me!" Grimmjow shouted where he was never moving.

"I'll think about it." Ulquiorra said after hesitating for a few seconds. "Goodbye, Grimmjow."

There was a complete silent on Grimmjow's end, Ulquiorra assumed that Grimmjow had stop trying to bother with him, and finally left. That was the thought until the shocked expression drawn onto Ulquiorra's face, that was then Ulquiorra was proven wrong yet again for the second time that day, by no other than Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Two firm and strong arms found themselves tightly around him; Grimmjow was behind Ulquiorra, and embracing him in those warm arms. Ulquiorra found himself with a huge lump in his throat, totally, utterly speechless. His whole body had gone stiff due to the contact, and wasn't going to relax anything soon so Grimmjow noticed but alas said nothing.

Finally the arms loosing on his lithe body, Grimmjow was then leaning onto the back of Ulquiorra's nape, breathing out those hot breaths that made Ulquiorra's skin crawled.

"Grimmjow."

"Don't say anything, Ulquiorra...for a moment..." Grimmjow said in a small quiet voice, "Just...for a moment..."

Ulquiorra said nothing again and either once did he relaxed. Jade eyes continue to look forward, afraid to turn back and see what was there.

Just then the lost of physical heat contact, immediately indicate to Ulquiorra that Grimmjow had left his perimeter of personal privacy space. However Ulquiorra still refuses to turn around and meet eyes with Grimmjow.

"_Why can't you remember...?" _

A small whisper escaped as if one didn't know they would think it was the echo carrying over an echo, it was so small Ulquiorra almost missed it. Gradually turning around, expecting to see Grimmjow staring at him, with expecting eyes, eyes that demanded answer only Ulquiorra can give. Except that, as Ulquiorra turned fully, he was met with an empty space.

There was no Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Ulquiorra stared at the spot where Grimmjow should have been, or where he should have been. Ulquiorra stared hard, how could he have not been able to hear Grimmjow's fading footsteps if he had left? Normally he could hear people approaching or just walking by, but this was the second time within that day he never felt Grimmjow's presence until the said male was in front of him.

Without another thought, Ulquiorra rushed to the sidewalk looking to see which way Grimmjow had taken.

He looked left and right, still not a figure of the blue haired male.

Empty.

A small nauseous crept onto him.

Ulquiorra didn't understand what was going on. He didn't like not understanding what was going on.

"_Why can't you remember?"_

The echoing of his final words before he left, what did Grimmjow meant by it? "_Remember"_ what, Ulquiorra wanted to shout out in frustration, but refrain from doing so, it was not within his character to scream or voice out his confusion. Even though right now his mind was in a mess, or maybe Grimmjow was just playing a cruel prank on him, maybe the blue hair male was just messing with him. Grimmjow is after all a member of the Espada, number six within the Espada, one of the notorious gang in this area. Ulquiorra must have been fooled.

That's right, Ulquiorra had been foolish.

Letting this resolve sunk in, Ulquiorra finally was able to walk back to his apartment.

Unlocking his door, closing the door, Ulquiorra slid down behind it. Shakily Ulquiorra held himself, still remembering the warm embrace, how could he forget about it? It was...bothering him.

Just right then, his phone made itself known with too familiar vibration.

Ulquiorra with a shaky sigh pulled it out of his pant pocket and flipped it open.

...

_You have five messages._

_...  
_

_Inbox [5]_

_...  
_

_Message 1:_

_(Sender +88098790768688)_

_Why can't you remember?_

_...  
_

_Message 2:_

_(Sender +88098790768688)_

_Why can't you remember?_

_...  
_

_Message 3:_

_(Sender +88098790768688)_

_Why can't you remember?_

_...  
_

_Message 4:_

_(Sender +88098790768688)_

_Why can't you remember?_

_...  
_

_Message 5:_

_(Sender +88098790768688)_

_Why can't you remember?_

_...  
_

There was a clank, metal clashed with wood.

Without realising it, the phone had slipped out of his hand.

His eyes blankly stared dead ahead.

A moment later, the dark metallic device continues to vibrate for more incoming messages.

Ulquiorra only could stare.

Speechless.

This was a joke right...?

...

**End of chapter 3 day: 2.5**

...

Sorry to make it confusing and weird, but bear with me, the later chapters will fill in the holes. To be honest, this story is taking a lot of paths to endings and different scenes, so I'm trying to pick out the best one I could think of XD, since I've left this story on hiatus for a while, coming back to it, well, rushed at me with different plots rather than the original planned out one.

Anyway please enjoy the chapters, and excuse the bad grammars and big apology for the very late updates.


End file.
